custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Merra (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Merra was a Toa of Water chosen by the Order of Mata-Nui to protect the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. Biography Early Life Similarly to the majority of other Toa of Water, Merra began her life as a Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna. She was eventually placed in the Northern Continent with a small population of Matoran. Whilst in her village, Merra did not conform to the expectations of an arable farm worker. Instead, she sprouted a budding interest in combat and engineering, often building motors for fishing boats and training to peak physical condition. She was often found along the outskirts of the nearby Le-Matoran settlement, honing her agility by swinging through trees. Around, 79,100 Years Ago, while fear of backlash over the Metru-Nui Civil War and the events of the Great Disruption was still popular, Toa Kopaka arrived on the Northern Continent on behalf of the Order of Mata-Nui to headhunt a new generation of Toa to both keep the Brotherhood of Makuta in check and to maintain balance in the Matoran Universe. The Toa of Ice traveled to Merra's village and became impressed by her diverse lifestyle and gave her one of the Toa Stones he had been carrying, which belonged to a Toa of Earth. Reading the instructions on a map that she received with the stone, Merra took it to her local temple, where she met several other Matoran, Salu, Morica, and Graviton, who had also been given Toa Stones by Kopaka. Placing their Toa Stones in their respective slots in the Suva, they were coated with an energy which transformed them into Toa. As Kopaka was the first Toa any of them had ever seen, their armor took the shape of what they expected a Toa to look like. Life as a Toa After their transformation, the team protected the Northern Continent for many years. Merra's fellow Toa, Graviton became obsessed with her Kanohi Kualsi and believed that Teleportation Kanoka could unlock the key to revolutionizing transport. The scientist attempted an experiment but was injured during an explosion caused by overloading the power, charging his particles and giving him destructive tendencies. The Toa of Gravity was imprisoned for a number of years before breaking free and attacking his fellow Toa. With the aid of Toa Vilnius, Merra and her team were able to overpower their former ally and handed him over to Botar, who imprisoned him in a cell beneath Metru-Nui that was better suited for his immense power than the Pit was and allowed his energies to supply the city's electricity reserves. After this experience, Merra and the remaining members of their team were deemed worthy of joining the Order of Mata-Nui, swiftly moving up the ranks to positions of some standing, though Merra became more involved in the administrative side of the Order, often dispatching other agents into the field and interrogating prisoners. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Merra was capable of creating, absorbing and manipulating the element of Water. Upon being exposed to Energized Protodermis, these powers were increased. Upon her exposure to Energized Protodermis, her elemental powers were enhanced, allowing her to set timed blasts of water, and she gained the ability to use Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Meera wore a Kanohi Kualsi, which allowed her short-ranged Teleportation, though was limited to her field of vision. Upon her exposure to Energized Protodermis, she became able to transport others with her and could travel slightly further than her immediate horizon. Additionally, her previous weapons were replaced with a single Turbine Staff, which was a two-handed Protosteel spear capable of rotating and expanding outwards to deliver a jet of her elemental Water power. Trivia *Merra's Turbine Staff was largely inspired by Nathan Evo's Vortex Staff in the canon Hero Factory continuity. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' **''Zero Hour: Prequel'' - First Appearance Category:User:BobTheDoctor27